¡BUCHOU!
by ladafisa
Summary: Era el fin, ya su mente no resiste mas.Después de esa horriblenoche, solo nesesita aquel a quien tanto quería. ya que siente que es su unica salida.pero.¿Porque después de lo mal que trató a su corazón aun lo nesesita?. la respuesta es muy simple: porque lo amaba.TezuxRyo
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**sii soy yo Tontaku popularmente conocida como lLadafisa n_n

jeje, esta historia está en Amor yaoi también(hace unos años y no la continué), la verdad, no creí que encontraría la inspiración para seguir este fiki pero...GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS ANIMOS, EN VERDAD ME AYUDARON A SEGUIR *O*!

y como ya e dicho estoy sorprendida de que este fic guste tanto(por lo oscuro que es) pero en verdad soy feliz *-*  
_

**Advertencia!:**

es algo torsido(aunque ya lo saben) Nanjiro no se portará bien, **NO ACTUARÁ COMO UN BUEN PADRE**, asi que a las que no les gusste este tipo de fic ya sabe como retroseder, en verdad no quiero traumar a nadie u_u...

creo que mi ortografía a mejorado n_n  
y modifiqué algunas cosas, que al volver a leer , pensé , no tenían mucho sentido o simplemente estaban demmás

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

obvio que los personages no son de mi propiedad, son de Konomi Takeshi, yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic, el cual nacio de un momento a otro en mi vida.  
en fín...

ya no mas rodeos, aquí la historia:

**¡BUCHOU!**

**CAP 1 : LO PEOR.**

Ryoma se encontrava en su cuarto tratando inútilmente de dormir, talvez se debía a que pasó toda la mañana durmiendo en clases, aunque eso no era nuevo para el, pero si lo era no poder dormir de noche,y lo peor es que era una noche fría , la víspera de un partido importante al día siguiente, y si no lograba dormir después estaría mas somnoliento de lo normal y para nada concentrado en su próximo oponente.

estaba completamente solo en su casa y al chico de reconosida arrogansia no le gustaba ese tipo de situasiones, ya que sin nadie a quien escuchar y sin ningún tipo de compañía pues ni karupin estaba serca esa noche, sin poder evitarlo empeso a recordarlo a el, a la persona que tanto amaba.

la primera vez que lo vio,desde ese momento lo empezó a amar, aunque al inicio solo era una gran admiración, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para ver lo especial que era aquella persona, aunque sus ojos y todo su ser frío por fuera no lo exteriorisaba., cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su capitán ya era demasiado tarde, no podía dejar de quererlo y sin tener explicación lo conosía mejor que nadie, su estoicismo, su intolerancia a la irresponsavilidad, sus gustos de hombre viejo aunque el era muy joven, sus debilidades, su autoexigensia y el gran cariño que sentía por el tennis. el o´chibi lo amaba de verdad, siempre lo supo, poco le importó que ambos fueran hombres, nunca habíia sentido eso por álguien, pero en fín, Tezuka tenía novia y parecía enamorado.

-¡no es justo!-dijo apretando la almoada, de sus lindos pero ahora tristes ojos soltó algunas lagrimas. -es un tonto... ella no lo ama como yo- dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse pero salió completamente de sus dolídos pensamientos al ser sacudido por un espantoso y molesto ruido que venía de abajo.

Por instinto bajó las escaleras,no se sorprendió al ver que era su loco padre chocando con la pared y luego al retroseder se había tropesado con la mesa, estaba borracho, eso ya era común en el, en espesial luego que su madre desidió irse y dejarlo.

Ryoma solo lo miraba con su típica mirada de vergüenza agena, exclusiva para su padre, no se le quería asercar mucho, ya que no tenía animos de oir las tonterías de su padre en ese estado, así que luego de saber la causa de los ruidos quizo volver a la cama, pero fue entonses cuando sintió los brasos fuertes de alguien detrás de el.

-suéltame- dijo Ryoma con la expresión de siempre, sin ninguna señal de estar asustado y mentalmente sabía que la situación daría para un buen rato.

-si aun estás despierto quédate un rato con tu padre ¿no?- parecía su típica risa burlona y sus actitudes de siempre, pero el pequeño príncipe se comenzó a incomodar, recordó una vez similar a esta, en la que su padre le propuso al pequeño algo desagradable, que el quería olvidar y prefirió suponer que eran los tragos los que lo hacían actuar así, además sabía mas o menos como evitarlo pero antes no havía tanto contacto físico , se inquietó mas cuando el abraso de su padre se colocaba bajo su camisa de dormir.

Ryoma sabía que se repetiría , y el que prefirió callar, no recordar, trato de safarse por reflejo pero Nanjiro lo abrasaba mas, y comenzó a besar su cuello

-¿tienes miedo a que te haga algo?-volvió a hablar Nanjiro completamente evrio.

Al pequeño no le nació decir nada, aunque no se dejaba tocar mas ayá, no estaba sorprendido esto era muy similar a aquella vez.

Nanjiro empezo a soyosar, aunque la esena daba risa, al pequeño tennista le dio cierta tristeza .

-me siento solo- dijo el hombre, apretando mas su cuerpo junto a el de Ryoma -la razón por la que no e dejado este mundo...- volteó a Ryoma para que quedaran frente a frente y dijo -es por ti-.

Todo desde ese momento para Ryoma empezó a tornarse confuso, mientras seguía abrasado a su padre, y este le hablaba, recordó lo que pasó anterior mente.

fue después de uno de esos rutinarios partidos con su padre, justo cuando Ryoma se animó a jugar tennis luego de que su madre se fuera de casa.

...

-los dos estamos solos ahora, tu madre se fue, tu hermano también y Nanako-chan esta de viaje- tenía una expresión seria y apenas miraba a Ryoma que jadeaba de cansansio.

-¿que quieres decir?-preguntó el joven como pudo, ya que estaba mas que agotado, pero no podía olvidar que Ryoga le había comentado hace un buen tiempo algo demasiado torsido sobre Nanjiro, a si que Ryoma ya analisaba a donde quería llegar su padre, pues siempre estuvo alerta, y mas aun cuando quedaron solos.

y resultó no estar equivocado, ya que después de darle rodeos, Nanjiroh dijo eso tan obvio que ryoma suponía, pero que de igual forma le espantó.

¡SU PADRE LE OFRECIÓ SER SU PRIMERA EXPERIENSIA SEXUAL!.

obviamente lo rechazó, aunque su padre insistió por un buen rato, así que Ryoma empezó a tenerle miedo a estar a solas con él, evidentemente desde ese momento.

...

Pero esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta. luego de abrasarle mas fuerte confesó.

-e soñado contigo...que te entregas a mi y yo disfruto de tu virgen cuerpo mientras entro dentro de ti...lo disfrutas.y luego tu me dises que serás un hombre de bien a partir de ahora...saves..si tu me huvieras dicho que si esa vez, yo te huviera echo el hombre mas feliz del mundo...aunque seamos ambos hombres ...olvídalo...el echo de que sea tu padre...olvídalo...y entrégate a mi que estoy tan solo- Ryoma en esos momentos solo pensaba en una cosa. la cual no era uir ni nada similar.

-"buchou!"- eran gritos silensiosos y las lagrimas ya no paraban de salir de sus ojos, solo pedía verlo, a el, solo a el, solo a su capitán quería entregarle su primera vez aunque el no le correspondía.

Se asustó mas cuando su padre tomo su brasito y lo colocó en su entrepierna.

Ryoma estaba realmente asustado, aunque debía escapar o por lo menos decir algo, sin embargo eso no pasaba, se sentía tan deprimido, por tantas cosas, en espesial el rechazo de Tezuka, era tan frío con el, la mayor parte del tiempo.

...

La primera vez que tocó su mano, también fue la vez que se la levantó y lo golpeó por desobedecerle una orden.

Todas y cada una de las veces que entabló una conversación con el buchou, éste siempre sacó sus propias conclusiones, creía saber todo del pequeño.

Su recuerdo mas preciado es la primera vez que jugo contra el, la unica vez que puso algo de empeño en conocerlo, o eso Ryoma sentía.

Todo esto lo tuvo presente en su mente y lo guardó aunque ciertamente dolía, no podía evitar recordar todos sus momentos con su capitán.

No quería que su primera vez fuera así, quería que fuera con Tezuka, con nadie mas, aunque era un sueño inalcansable, poder sentir la calidez de los brazos de su buchou y nada más, sentirce protegido enellos, era algo que ryoma sólo podía experimentar cerca de quien tanto amaba, a quien tanto necesitaba ver.

Aunque sólo fuera por una vez, pero era imposible, al recordar lo mal que estaba su relación de compañeros de instituto y de amigos asta esa fecha, sin un motivo aparente mas que la posibilidad que el chico de lentes supiera de los sentimientos de amor que el le profesaba, aún así era lo que él pedía a gritos en esa horrible noche, un abrazo, una cercanía, la protección de aquel a quien tanto quería y no la cruel e inevitable violación que le daba aquel miserable hombre, su propio Padre

-¡NOOO!...ME DUEELEEE- Ryoma lloraba en su exterior por la intromisión de su padre en su virgen entrada , rogándole que parara.

Nanjiro en tanto disfrutaba del momento mientras acavaba dentro de Ryoma , la expreción de su rostro era de placer, totalmente lo opuesta a la del príncipe, quien aunque ya se dejaba hacer era inevitable no poder reprimir su infinito dolor.

alfín cuando terminó Ryoma se quedó tirado en el suelo sin ganas de levantarse, Nanjiro le dio la espalda, ya acomodándose el sucio traje de monge que siempre vestía mientras se alejaba de su hijo después de haberlo violado, dilo ryoma, no me irás a negar queno te gustó lo que hicimos-

El pobre príncipe no respondió a la pregunta del violador, no por estar obviamente traumado, si no por estar inconsciente, así como su mente no toleró la realidad, de igual forma su cuerpo no resistió la violación

-buchou- se escucho un leve susurro de los lastimados labios de Ryoma que al igual que su cuerpo sangraba por las muchas heridas y golpes que tenía ahora.

Pero aún así seguía vivo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**jeje, bueno , aqui el cap 2 n_n, aparece Tezuka, muchas gracias a quienes han leído *-*

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

obvio que los personages no son de mi propiedad, son de Konomi Takeshi, yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic, el cual nacio de un momento a otro en mi vida.

**¡BUCHOU!**

**cap 2:MALAS NOTICIAS**

En verdad no pudo escapar de su cruel destino, pero su mente no lo resistió, eran tantas emociones horribles y desagradables las que le hacía sentir su propio padre tocándolo que su mente las borró por aquel instante.

El pequeño cuerpo permaneció tirado en el suelo toda esa noche, o parte de ella, hasta que en la madrugada llegó de su viaje de sorpresa, era Nanako.

Su cara expresaba un dolor interno terrible muy difícil de definirlo con simples palabras al ver a su querido primo de esa manera.

El amanecer del día siguiente era realmente hermoso, al menos lo era para aquel joven capitán al cual ya tenía como costumbre el levantarse temprano fuera día de clases o no.

seguramente este día no fue el único en madrugar, hoy tenían un partido importante, que si bien era amistoso, eso solo era de nombre, así que todos los miembros del equipo debían estar pendientes de llegar a tiempo, el buchou no perdonaría a quien faltase, pero claramente todos estaban emocionados al fin Seigaku logró llegar a las finales del torneo nacional y este partido les servía para seguir mejorando, además era un tipo de entrenamiento también, y si otra escuela quería jugar contra ellos, era porque Seigaku era reconocido por otros equipos., por eso tezuka kunimitsu estaba orgulloso, nada asta ese momento lo alegraba tanto, claro que ver una sonrisa en ese rostro tan frío era imposible de imaginar, pero su alegría interna era aún más difícil de descifrar pues era enorme.

Nada les impediría dar lo mejor de si.

Como era de esperarse kunimitsu fue el primero en llegar al punto de reunión con el resto de sus compañeros y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a solas

Pues a los pocos minutos le siguió Oishi junto a la profesora Sumire.

-Tezuka- dijo el suvb capitán en forma de saludo a su amigo de eterna seriedad.

-Oishi- saludó de la misma forma el de cargo más alto. Oishi le sonrió tiernamente.

Hasta el momento todo parecía salir bien pues ocurría lo típico para cada encuentro de tenis. Al reunirse tezuka siempre era el primero en llegar pero por una extraña razón, hoy la madre de Seigaku tenía un mal precentimiento, de verdad esperaba que todo saliera como siempre. Lo bueno es que el pudo llegar casi de los primeros y no retrasar al equipo como pasaba a veces, aún así estaba mas inquieto de lo normal aunque mostrando seriedad frente a su amigo de lentes.

-muy buenos días- saludó Inui que llegaba acompañado de Fuji al punto de reunión.

-Buenos días Tezuka, Oishi, Sumire-chan-Antes de que respondieran al saludo de Inui este izo lo mismo que el chico de los datos claro que con su pose característica alzando levemente la mano derecha en señal de un hola y en su rostro su eterna y hermosa sonrisa.

Tezuka sólo les dirigió una mirada y tan serio como siempre no se inmutó y seguía cruzado de brazos. Algo similar intentó ryusaki-sensei tratando de no seguirle el juego a Fuji, que ya la tenía harta con los "sumire-chan", pues más que un alago le parecían una falta de respeto o una provocación, pero en fin, ella no cedería al menos si no quería hacer el ridículo de ponerse al nivel de un niño de tan sólo 15 años.

-je, buenos días chicos- les dijo Oishi sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Fuji al notarlo así se acercó al sub capitán con su común y característica sonrisa.

-¿que te ocurre Oishi?- preguntó tranquilamente el tensai de pelo castaño.

-hola chicos!- fue un grito de kawamura que acababa de llegar, Fuji izo un leve gesto de puchero en su rostro pues quería fastidiar un poco a Oishi era divertido para él ponerlo mas nervioso y apenas iba a empezar, pero al ver a Kawamura sólo se limitó a sonreír sinceramente.

-Buenos días Taka-ssan, dijo simplemente el chico sádico, Kawamura le sonrió un poco sonrojado.

-hoi hoi!- El neko pelirrojo llegó unos minutos después que Takashi-que malo eres Taka-chan, nada te costaba esperarme hace una cuadra que te estaba llamando, malo muy malo Taka-chan- dijo Eiji en un mini berrinche, -malo, malo malo-

-Lo siento Eiji no te escuché- se defendió el castaño de dulce mirada algo nervioso e incómodo cuando Eiji se le acercó dándole leves manotazos como un niño pequeño…

-Eiji ya es suficiente - Oishi regañó y separó a Kikumaru del pobre Taka-san,

Eiji solo puso mala cara, pero luego se olvidó del asunto, Oishi cada vez estava mas nervioso y que los mas jóvenes aún no llegáran lo tenía algo preocupado, pero justo en ese momento un sonido muy familiar captó su atención y al darse cuenta de quienes se trataba, se limitó a sonreír.

-no pararé me oyes idiota! No me vas a ganar!-se ohía a la distancia un ruido muy conocido para todos los que estaban reunidos así que las miradas se

Fijaron en 2 chicos que hacían su entrada estelar...

-¿que dijiste Mamushi!?, tu no puedes ganarme nunca, nunca podrás-

-fshhhh-

-baka! BAKA MAMUSHI!-decía Momo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía intentando superar a su eterno rival, pero aún así los 2 estaban muy parejos.

-jeje esos 2 nunca cambiarán, decía Fuji muy entretenido por lo que veía a la distancia.

-¿que dijiste?, ¡aquí el único tonto eres tu Momoshiro!-el aludido sonrió al ver que el otro al irritarse estaba corriendo mas lento...pero tan pendiente estaba de llegar primero que no se dio el tiempo de mirar bien hacia delante y chocó superficialmente con un poste.

-!Momo!-dijo Oishi algo preocupado por verlo momentáneamente en el suelo.

-¿Momo estás bien?- preguntó Kawamura mientras este se les acercaba.

-si, no fue nada taka-san, estoy bien- el ojivioleta al decir esto sonrió -Jeje, te gané Mamushi- decía muy vurlesco Momo aún con un leve moretón en la frente.

Casi todos miraban el numerito de los eternos rivales, pero el capitán no los tomó en cuenta y seguía mirando su reloj.

Ya estaban casi todos pero aun faltaba alguien.

-fshhhhh de todos modos eres un tonto, fshhhhhhhhhhhh-

-¿¡que dijiste Mamushi!?-. Momoshiro se acercó peligrosamente a Kaidoh -¿quieres pelea?-

-con gus...-

-Miren, ¿pero si ese no es Omoshiro-kun?-En ese momento hizo su aparición la escuela rival de aquel día, Yamabuki, que estaba calentando para su partido amistoso.

Estos pasaron por el lado de los de Seigaku y típico de Sengoku los saludó.

-¿Sengoku-san?, dijo Momo volviendo a la realidad...

-Si, soy yo, ¿cómo estás Omoshiro-kun? El suertudo pelirrojo se detuvo mientras el resto de su equipo avanzaba.

-Vaya, están aquí desde muy temprano, ¿no?, si noentran pronto perderán por no presentarse, o no le dan importancia a un simple partido amistoso- dijo sengoku esta vez mirando fijamente a Tezuka quien miraba y miraba su reloj.

-¿Porqué me ignoras tezuka-san? si solo era una broma-

-!Sengoku!-era la vos de Minami buchou.

-nos estas retrasando, o quieres que te saquemos del equipo?-dijo Masami en forma de broma

-date prisa Sengoku-sempai!-le grito el pequeño dan mientras el resto de su equipo seguía avanzando y el se quedó a esperarlo.

-OK OK, espérenme-dio un paso pero se detuvo a pensar en vos alta. Pensándolo bien es mejor que no se presenten, así ganaremos sin ningún esfuerzo y tendremos el día libre, LUCKI!-y salio corriendo de ahí.

-bueno, ya esperamos mucho será mejor que nos vayamos también- dijo Sumire-sensei pues era más seguro no retrazarse más.

-!cierto!-dijo Eiji en un gritito recordando -aun no llega o'chibi!-

-Kikumaru tiene razón, Echizen aún no ha llegado- al fin habló Kunimitsu para volver a dirigir su vista a su reloj.

-es raro pasé por su casa temprano pero no parecía estar allí y creí que se avía adelantado, dijo Momoshiro algo pensativo.

-vaya que eres tonto Momoshiro, sabes que el día que Echizen llegue temprano será el mismo en que dejes de ser un perdedor idiota, fshhhhhhh-

-ya vasta Kaidoh, que raro quizás Echizen se quedó dormido- pensó Kawamura.

-es muy provable pero ya es muy tarde y últimamente se a vuelto algo más responsable- decía Inui-aparte Momo dice que parecía no estar quizás algo en el camino lo retrasó.

-¡podría ser!. Quizás se tuvo que detener a ayudar a una mujer embarazada jeje- dijo el neko pelirrojo entre risitas recordando que era la típica excusa que se usaba en Seigaku para un retraso.

-ya es tarde, Oishi llámalo a su celular por favor- pidió el capitán serio como siempre, pero algo preocupado pues Echizen era importante para este partido.

Oishi estaba tecleando un poco antes que Tezuka se lo pidiera, pero no contestaba.

-nada, no contesta- Oishi estaba a más no poder de los nervios…

-llama a su casa entonces- el buchou aun mantenía la calma con la esperanza de que alguien contestara el teléfono de la casa del príncipe, quien últimamente estava actuando muy extraño, por cierto.

Oishi le obedeció y marco el número esperando a que alguien contestara la llamada.

Nanako se encontrava sentada en una banca del hospital, llorando, mientras se culpaba internamente de Haver dejado solo a su inocente primito.

ella no sabe muy bien que pasó, al llegar solo vio a Ryoma tirado en el suelo, obviamente había sido violado, pero al ver que su tío no se encontraba supuso que el irresponsable de Nanjiro dejó solo en casa a Ryoma y al estar tan solitaria la casa un miserable llegó y entró a lastimar a su primito, se sentía más que culpable.

-Como pude ser tan tonta no debí dejar solo a Ryoma san, se hablaba a si misma culpándose, mi tío es un irresponsable. No debí dejarlo con él, quizás donde esta metido ahora y ni debe ni imaginarse como esta el pobre de Ryoma-san, soy una tonta-Nanako seguía culpándose y ahora lloraba aun mas fuerte cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos...

-Nanako-Chan- hablo una mujer que corría a donde se encontraba la chica….

-Ti..Tía-dijo en un susurro su sobrina -ryo...ryoma-san fu fue-

No pudo seguir hablando , Rinko entendió enseguida, y abrazó a la joven, llorando ambas, sintiéndoce las 2 muy culpables.

-no, aún no contesta- decía Oishi frustrado por no saber que hacer.

-tranquilízate Oishi, las desgracias son lo primero que se saben-le dijo Fuji tratando de tranquilizar al sub capitán.

-Si, Fuji tiene razón- como siempre Inui coincidía con Syusuke.

Pero Tezuka parecía no prestar atención a nada de lo que decían , para el eran simples palabras pues el echo de no tener ni una pista era aun mas aterrador para él. Daba a muchas ideas y cada una mas espantosa, y aunque trataba de no demostrarlo sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta verlo llegar ahí. Sin duda Tezuka estaba algo preocupado tanto o más que el resto pues esto era un obstáculo para ganar el partido de hoy, -"solo un partido amistoso, y Echizen era importante. ¿solo era eso?- sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en otras cosas.

-!Tezuka-san!- se escuchó de lejos una voz de una chica, últimamente habían muchos rumores que aseguraban que la chica tenía algo con Tezuka.

-Ta...Tachibana-chan?, dijeron todos al unísono y luego de mirarla dirigieron su vista al capitán que dejó por un momento de ver su reloj para acercarse a Ann.

se acercó a saludarla, frente a la atónita mirada de los presentes.

-buchou, -susurraba inconsciente el niño acostado en la camilla del hospital, Nanako y Rynko fueron autorizadas para entrar a verlo.

Ryoma aún no despertaba y el doctor les pidió no hacer ruido si querían pasar a ver como se encontraba el pequeño. Su prima lo miraba sollozando suave mientras que la madre de Ryoma le acariciaba el pelo a su hijo con mucha ternura y miedo,Por muchas cosas, entre ellas lo traumado que su pequeño estaría después de lo que le hicieron y no poder tener el valor de sacarlo adelante y por sobre todo, miedo a que Ryoma la odiara aunque con justa razón por dejarlo solo.

Ella sin duda se sentía peor que Nanako pero debía intentar ser fuerte por su hijo, ahora no lo dejaría solo, nunca más-

-bu..chou-Ryoma susurraba y aunque Rynko lo escuchaba no entendía que quería decir pues eran quejidos muy leves del niño.

-Mi Ryoma, -Rynko lo intentó pero ya no podía más y se largó a llorar aunque igual se reprimía un poco -Perdóname Ryoma-

Nanako solo miraba el estado de ambos parientes tanto el de su primo inconciente como el de su tía llorando de dolor intentando ser discreta.

La chica prefirió salir, ya no daba más del dolor interno que sentía, además quería tomar aire, así que salió del cuarto dejando a Rynko y a Ryoma a solas en la habitación…

-vine a desearles suerte en el juego de hoy, sería genial que Fudomine se enfrentara a ustedes otra vez, aunque no necesariamente en un partido amistoso-

-gracias, pronunció simplemente el apuesto capitán cuatro ojos, -a nosotros también nos daría gusto, así que suerte a ustedes también por su partido de hoy, Tachibana me comentó de que hoy jugarían- dijo tan serio como siempre pero se notaba gentileza en sus palabras

-si hoy los chicos se enfrentan a Rokaku, se que son muy fuertes pero mi hermano y los demás también lo son-

-si, supongo que debe ser así-

Mientras hablaban, los mirones no faltaban, la mayoría murmuraba sobre ellos, algunos aunque muy pocos ignoraban la escena, pues no eran chismosos, claro, en ese grupo no se encontraba ningún titular, aunque si, estaban en silencio mirando pero por dentro cada uno pensaba algo distinto, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Syuichiro mientras tanto seguía tecleando y llamando a ver si se comunicaba con ryoma o si tenía alguna noticia, pero no. Sin duda el que más exteriorizaba su frustración y desesperación por la ausencia de Echizen era él, la madre del Seigaku.

Aunque Momoshiro no se quedaba atrás, pues él se supone que es el más cercano a Ryoma y no saber de él no era una sensación muy linda que digamos en especialPara alguien como él, tanto así que ni le importaba ver a la chica que siempre lo acosaba con otro.

Los demás estaban metidos en ver a Tezuka con la chica del Fudomine.

-Bueno, además te quería dar esta carta, ya saves de quien es, jeje -dijo la menuda guiñando un ojo y sacando algo de su bolso.

Todos fueron testigos de como Ann le entregaba un sobre rosado algo arrugado lo cual sin duda parecía una carta de amor.

-Esta ya es la tercera, -habló Inui, nada sorprendído, mientras anotaba lo dicho en su libro de datos-

-Inui-chan ¿tu crees que sean novios?', -decía Eiji mientras se encaramaba en la espalda de Sadaharu como un gatito. El megane no respondió, sólo se limitó a cerrar su cuaderno al percibir los intrusos ojos del neko queriendo leer el contenido en su libreta. Kikumaru solo puso cara de puchero frente al acto de Inui.

-jeje, es curioso imaginar a Tezuka interesado en una chica- mencionaba Fuji mientras soltaba una que otra risita.

-que quieres decir con eso Fuji?-dijo Taka algo nervioso.

A la distancia Ann dirigió su mirada al resto

-Hola Fuji-san, te deseo suerte a ti también, ¡suerte a todos!y a ti igual Momoshiro-kun-

El último aludido la saludó agitando levemente su mano en señal de un saludo, mientras en su rostro se veía la expresión "¿y ahora te acuerdas de mi?".

-Tezuka ya no podemos esperar más, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora-dijo la profesora Sumire.

Él les informó a los demás y el equipo entero se fue rumbo al importante partido.

Se encaminaron a las canchas, Oishi seguía llamando al celular de Ryoma y a la casa de los Echizen para saber de él, pero nada, no contestaban era algo desesperante para él y también para aquel que aun ya en las pistas de tenis con todo aparentemente arreglado seguía mirando su reloj y en la misma mano sujetaba la carta con sobre rosa.

Nanako caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, tratando de calmarse y despejar su mente por un rato, aunque resultaba inútil, se sentía tan tonta, ella nunca quizo alejarse de Ryoma, el era como su hermano pequeño, pero era un viaje urgente, nisiquiera de placer, nunca imaginó que pasaría algo así.

-Nanako-san? Esa era la vos del reportero Inoue que se acercaba a la chica.

-¿Inoue-san?, ¿que hace aquí?-preguntó la linda joven, dejando de lado sus recuerdos.

-Trabajo, me pidieron venir a buscar información sobre el estado de un tennista famoso que quizás deje el tenis por una lesión en su brazo derecho y...-daba demasiada información algo nervioso y sonrojado al tener al frente a Nanako. Siempre le ocurría eso.

-ya entiendo, pues que casualidad-dijo la chica intentando aparentar buen ánimo.

-Pues si- contestó nervioso el hombre-pero, ¿que ocurrió?, ¿porqué estás tu en un lugar como este?, le ocurrió algo a Nanjiro-san?-

Nanako agachó la cabeza sin saber que decirle.

-lo...lo siento Nanako-san, perdón yo no...-

-No...tranquilo lo que pasa es que...-no debía contarlo pero debía desahogarse con alguien.

aunque sólo comentó que había sido un accidente, no detalló más del tema. Inoue no era una mala persona así que le dio confianza, y le contó del estado de Ryoma.

Se situaron cerca de las canchas, en donde jugarían, allí Tezuka aprovechó de guardar el sobre rosa en su bolso.

En tanto la entrenadora se dispuso a hablar

-Bueno, ¡escúchenme todos! daré los nombres y el orden de los que jugarán hoy!-dijo Ryusaki-sensei y en el acto captó la atención de los chicos.-este es el orden, presten mucha atención-

-si!-dijeron todos al unísono.

-censillos 3...Momoshiro-

-OK anciana, no perderé, no voy a perder-

-Eso espero... bueno, dobles 2 lo jugará la pareja de Oishi y Kikumaru-

-Si!- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-El segundo censillo lo jugarás tu Fuji-

-Si, de acuerdo Sumire-chan-Fuji sonrió al terminar la frase, la mujer optó por ignorarlo.

-Bien...dobles 1 juega...-El celular de la profesora sonó.

Se disculpó y se alejó un poco a responder la llamada, la charla no duró mucho pero la expresión de la cara de la vieja mujer era distinta, volvió a reunirlos a todos otra vez, estos le preguntaban que pasó.

-Chicos... lo que ocurre es que Echizen no se presentará hoy, debemos jugar sin el... aunque ya lo tenía previsto- dijo Ryusaki-sensei mientras guardaba su teléfono celular.

Aunque esa era parte de la información, todos se preocuparon mucho. Sakuno que llegaba al lugar junto con Tomoka alcanzaron a oír lo que dijo Sumire.

-Ry...oma sama no vendrá-balbuceó Tomoka sin poder asimilar no ver a su idolatrado príncipe. En eso Sakuno se acercaba a su abuela.

-Po...porqué?-soltó Kawamura más que pregunta fue su reacción por la noticia.

-Si anciana, dinos que le pasó a Echizen-ordenó Momo tan impulsivo como siempre muy muy preocupado por su amigo.

-¡O no! Que le ocurrió al o'chibi?-gritó el neko pelirrojo tan preocupado como Momoshiro.

La anciana seguía sin contestar.

-Pero profesora que ocurrió?-preguntó la okka-san del Seigaku.

-¿Porqué abuela?Porqué Ryoma-kun no vendrá?-le pidió su nieta al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-Está bien les contaré, anoche Echizen sufrió un accidente y está grave en el hospital por eso no ha llegado y como fue derepente no se me informó antes pero debemos estar tranquilos el no esta en riesgo de...

-¿¡EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTÁ!?- la interrumpió Momoshiro seguido del resto que preguntó lo al recibir respuesta todos se encaminaron hacia el hospital.

En tanto Kunimitsu se quedó helado y en el mismo sitio, le era imposible de creer, la noticia le llegó de golpe, por su estilo y personalidad seria pudo controlarse un poco pero si la información era cierta quería ir a verlo.

"¿Cómo pasó?, ¿cómo se encuentra ahora? que clase de accidente tuvo para estar internado en el hospital? ¡No!, cálmate Kunimitsu, si corres a verlo arruinarás tu reputación y ya estás muy cerca de llevar a Seigaku a la victoria, pero si no fuera por él no estaríamos aquí, siempre me han preocupado todos en especial el, quiero saber como está pero..."

No se percató en que momentos ya se encontraba corriendo junto al resto.


End file.
